nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Omake
In anime and manga fandom, the term omake''From Japanese お負け ‎(“extra, bonus”). is used to refer to additional material issued along with the main media; think special features on a DVD, only moreso. Most volumes of ''Nichijou were published with original omake, generally a humorous sketch plus bios of background characters; or a noncanonical, fourth-wall-breaking scene with Hakase, Nano, and Sakamoto, usually talking about a survey or contest for the reader to enter. Volume 1 The first volume begins with a simplified sketch of Nano and the Professor, looking straight at us. Sakamoto sits on Hakase's head, while the daruma sits atop Nano's, with a yellow bird sitting on top of it. At the top of the opposite page is a rough sketch of their usual spot in Shinonome Laboratory. Underneath is Hakase's shark poster (the Professor thinks sharks are cool), the daruma on top of the fridge (a daruma that Nano bought; she secretly wishes on it), and the alcove (it's very calming, for some reason). Volume 2 Volume two features a sketch of a typically nervous Izumi Sakurai, who has taken a brush to fix an error in Kadokawa Comics (Nichijou is published by Kadokawa Shoten). On the opposite is a series of sketches with short descriptions, labeled random facts. Starting with the sketch of the high school and going clockwise: * about the school ** Tokisadame High School ** Standard score: 54 ** The school aims to support the pupils' independence. ** apparently they have a balloon-releasing event once a year * Mio's sister ** a college student and alumnus of the Tokisadame High School kendo club. ** she was pretty strong. ** Competed in the nationals. * daifuku fair ** held once a month ** Mio will not be attending again * room where they built the house of cards room is not shown, but Mai and her cat are ** a room in Mai's house for spacing out (the caption next to Mai reads, "spaced out" ** Mai's cat *** "Chi-Chi" *** nickname: "Chissan" * the little yellow bird ** its name is "Mogura (mole)" ** it looks like a bird Volume 3 The third volume features biographs of six of Tokisadame Highschool's employees: Principal Shinonome, Vice Principal, and four teachers. Volume 4 The sketch on the left of Misato being shocked as Weboshii whispers something to Fe-chan is referenced in the opening for the first half of the anime series. On the right, six Fey Kingdom henchmen are biographed. Volume 5 Everyday This and That: Mai tells us about her pets (she likes living things), Keiichi Arawi advises us to run while the ghost is sleeping, Yuuko tells us about her lucky first dream of the year, Nano tells us what she's reading, and something about the trio's penmanship corner. Volume 6 A losing popsicle, a character eraser, and Makoto's naughty magazine are explained. Also detailed are the statue Mai made for Hakase (Mai thinks it's cool because he's riding a cow, but Hakase doesn't understand it's greatness; perhaps one day she will), the river embankment that is featured in many scenes (it evidently has a mystical connection with youth), and the duck, whose ability to eat anything aids it in its duty as guardian of the embankment. Volume 7 Opposite an adorable image of Nakamura holding a teddy bear, the weird warriors selling newspaper subscriptions (Amagawa Shinbon) are biographed. They've now reached six subscribers! Volume 8 When Mai and Yuuko met in middle school, they had classmates and a teacher, who are biographed here. They're fairly typical: a teacher who's passionate about his students, a girl who acts brave and doesn't let others see her cry (even though she cries often), a cheerful boy who's quite flexible (too flexible)... and a girl who's secretly an undercover agent. After that, readers get to fill out a survey to enter a contest! must be postmarked by Jan. 31, 2013. A strip follows: Sakamoto looks around; doesn't that survey postcard seem a bit strange? He asks Nano and Hakase to go check it out, so they climb out of the panel and look around. When they don't come back, Sakamoto follows, only to find them both hanging out outside of the panels! They can't do that, can they?! Nano points out that there weren't any chapters involving them hanging out at home this volume, so this should be fine, right? The narrator comments that, even in the survey postcard, the Shinonome family is peaceful. Finally, the results from Volume 7's survey are presented by Mio and Fecchan probably means there's at least a survey from Volume 7 I'm missing; though it might not have anything interesting. There was just a free space to fill, which readers used to write stuff or draw stuff, each of which Mio and Fecchan react to -- all negatively. Another survey is given, requesting readers draw minor characters they'd like to see introduced in future chapters of Nichijou. Volume 9 Even the most minor character has a spirit; three formerly nameless background students are biographed, and the details behind a soccer poster from an earlier chapter are explained. Then another survey for another contest Jan. 31, 2014; sorry, folks is announced with another strip featuring the Shinonome household. Sakamoto seems upset; apparently, readers will vote for their favorite character, and the winner will have their portrait on the inner book flap of the next volume! But if they're going to do that, Why not put the picture on the cover? You've got to do these things properly. Hakase rushes in, saying she's captured the author's picture, who announces they'll also put the winner's portrait on the spine of the book! Hakase wants it to be her. Nano and Sakamoto ask him directly, why not put the winner on the cover proper? Sorrowful, the author's picture tells them why not: What if the winner were Double Cheeseburgirl?! Somewhat horrified, Nano and Sakamoto realize he's right. (The survey is on the other side.) Finally, the results from last year's survey are presented by Yuuko. Readers drew an original character they'd like to see added to Nichijou (some drawings are better than others...), plus a name of the character and some details. Underneath each one, Keiichi Arawi (presumably) draws the character himself and makes a note. Notes Category:Things We Think are Cool Category:Manga Category:Omake